thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Einarr Vali
"You had no mercy for my family. I'll have none for you." Einarr Vali, to Benjamin Frost. Einarr Vali was a Human Ranger from Utlagi, a former lawman obsessed with taking his revenge on Benjamin Frost, the man who killed his family. The Lawman of Utlagi As a young man, Einarr served as The Lawman of Utlagi, enforcing the law in the town. He was known to be extremely effective in his work, and kept the town safe and happy. At the age of 35, he received a letter telling of the increase of pirate activity surrounding Isabrot. To lend his aid, he left the town, leaving his family to live peacefully, journeying to Isabrot to battle the pirates. The Pirate Hunter Einarr spent the next 20 years living in and around Isabrot, hunting down pirates when they came, battling over this time, pirates, monsters, demons, and wizards. He was accomplished, and well known is his craft. During this time, he kept in communication with his family through letters, and after the threat of the pirates was diminished to his satisfaction, he returned home, to be with his children and grandchildren. Devastation and Rage Upon returning to his home, Einarr found instead a pile of rubble and ash. Searching frantically for his family, he found what he was looking for in the form of corpses. The only survivor of the town, his old lawkeeping partner, the Gnome, Pellitor, who was soon to die of his wounds, told Einarr of the man who burned Utlagi to the ground, of an Atall Varda City Watchman. Einarr left the wreckage of the town, tracking the watchman who killed his family, learning of his identity of Benjamin Frost. Death Eventually, Einarr found Benjamin, and having led a clan of bandits to fight the party and exhaust them, he then proceeded to fight Benjamin, beheading him, and meeting his end at the hands of Rinn Amakiir. Personality Einarr was always a hardened man, having from a young age been exposed to the ways of criminals in his experience as a lawman. He was, however once a somewhat naive man, willing to believe in the better side of men, and willing to act to the betterment of even those he hunted. Over time, however, he began to lose this mentality, simply bringing people to justice when needed, prioritizing effectiveness over compassion. After discovering the fate of his family, his heart hardened especially then, and his sole focus became his revenge, with no consideration for what he would have to do along the way. Appearance Einarr is a tall man, broad of shoulder. He wears a worn cloak, frayed slightly from use. His hair and beard are both long and unkempt, grey with white streaks. Under his cloak, he wears a breastplate taken from a pirate, of dull iron, as well as a collection of leather plates. He wields a heavy crossbow and a large woodcutter's axe, as well as a series of other miscellanies weapons strapped to his armor and cloak. His eyes are steely grey, focused and full of rage, sometimes wild, and other times focused. His face is scarred and his skin is thick.